MRAM devices have become the subject of increasing interest, in view of the discovery of magnetic tunnel junctions having a strong magnetoresistance at ambient temperatures. MRAM devices offer a number of benefits, such as faster speed of writing and reading, non-volatility, and insensitivity to ionizing radiations. Consequently, MRAM devices are increasingly replacing memory devices that are based on a charge state of a capacitor, such as dynamic random access memory devices and flash memory devices.
In a conventional implementation, a MRAM device includes an array of MRAM cells, each of which is implemented as a single-bit cell to store a binary data value. Specifically, each MRAM cell includes a magnetic tunnel junction formed of a pair of ferromagnetic layers separated by a thin insulating layer. One ferromagnetic layer, the so-called reference layer, is characterized by a magnetization with a fixed direction, and the other ferromagnetic layer, the so-called storage layer, is characterized by a magnetization with a direction that is varied upon writing of the device, such as by applying a magnetic field. When the respective magnetizations of the reference layer and the storage layer are antiparallel, a resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction is high, namely having a resistance value Rmax corresponding to a high logic state “1”. On the other hand, when the respective magnetizations are parallel, the resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction is low, namely having a resistance value Rmin corresponding to a low logic state “0”. A logic state of a MRAM cell is read by comparing its resistance value to a reference resistance value Rref, which represents an in-between resistance value between that of the high logic state “1” and the low logic state “0”.
While a conventional MRAM device offers a number of benefits, it would be desirable to increase a storage density beyond that provided by an array of single-bit cells. Specifically, it would be desirable to increase the storage density, while balancing other considerations related to power consumption and manufacturing costs.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the MRAM devices and related methods described herein.